


Есть еще любовь

by fandom BUCK-TICK 2020 (fandom_BUCK_TICK), robin_puck



Category: BUCK-TICK
Genre: Drama, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_BUCK_TICK/pseuds/fandom%20BUCK-TICK%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Фик по мотивам известной передачи, где Сакураи-сан поведал, что в старшей школе один из одноклассников признался ему в любви )) Скрин из передачи - в нижнем примечании.
Relationships: Imai Hisashi/Sakurai Atsushi, Sakurai Atsushi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Есть еще любовь

**Author's Note:**

> Фик по мотивам известной передачи, где Сакураи-сан поведал, что в старшей школе один из одноклассников признался ему в любви )) Скрин из передачи - в нижнем примечании.

Все время после записи, когда они прощались с болтливым Нишикавой и его помощницей, с оператором, режиссером, техническим сотрудником, который во время эфира искал информацию в интернете, и еще десятком других людей, Имаи поглядывал в его сторону с очевидно сдерживаемым любопытством и сомнением. Ему явно хотелось что-то сказать, но он не был уверен, уместно ли это. Редкий случай, так что к тому моменту, как они добрались до машины и наконец сели в нее, Атсуши уже начал беспокоиться. Что такого хотел сказать Хисаши, что нельзя было сказать при других? Какую тему он вообще готов рассматривать как потенциально нежелательную – при их-то стаже общения? При их благоприобретенной способности общаться практически телепатически, как пчелы в улье?  
– Что? – выдохнул Атсуши, включая зажигание и отрезая им любой путь к отступлению.  
– Ты не боишься? – тут же спросил Хисаши.  
Сердце в груди совершило кульбит, к щекам резко прилила кровь, холодный пот выступил на висках, мышцы напряглись, готовые к бегу, – за секунду, пока Атсуши пытался понять, о чем речь. Тело само среагировало на опасность – пускай и воображаемую.  
– Что тот парень из школы услышит, как ты хвастаешься, - уточнил Имаи, заметив его растерянность.  
– Я же не называю имен, – сказал Атсуши преувеличенно безразлично, глядя на дорогу перед собой. Имаи было не обмануть, он отлично видел все едва заметные постороннему глазу признаки его маленькой паники. Это для себя, для собственного успокоения.  
– Да, не называешь, – согласился Имаи, усмехаясь.  
– А тебе любопытно? – догадался Атсуши. – Неужели ревнуешь?  
Хисаши окинул его долгим взглядом.  
– Нет, – сказал он наконец. – Тем более, зная тебя тогда… Наверняка ничего такого не было.  
Атсуши тихо засмеялся. Это было приятно, более чем. Хисаши редко баловал его так – слишком неревнивым он был, иногда это даже расстраивало. Вернее, возможно, он и ревновал, но никогда этого не показывал. У него была своя философия: если ты что-то или кого-то принимаешь в свою жизнь, то принимаешь как есть, не пытаясь изменить и не жалея о том, что сделал. Поэтому он довольно долго приглядывался к Атсуши, примеривался, потянет ли. Зато, когда принял решение, ни разу потом не упрекал и не жаловался. Ну и сам Атсуши, конечно, старался его не расстраивать.  
– Ну, можно сказать, и не было, – легко согласился он, улыбаясь. Имаи покорно вздохнул.  
– Тебе явно есть, что поведать миру, да? Если бы тебя не затыкали вовремя, ты бы растрепал все на свете.  
Атсуши глянул на него искоса – Имаи не сердился, он просто… просто был в настроении. Удивительно, какие внезапные вещи его способны завести. Одно время Атсуши даже вел список, но когда количество пунктов приблизилось к сотне и он обнаружил, что вещи, сработавшие один раз, больше не производят эффекта, список отправился на дно заветной папки. Теперь он годился только для вечеров воспоминаний.  
– Это был Ито Тетсуя.  
Имаи нахмурился.  
– Но он же учился с нами с первого года, а не перевелся в третьем классе.  
– К нам никто не переводился в третьем классе. Так что бывшие одноклассники, если вдруг увидят эту передачу, решат, что я приврал для интереса.  
Имаи одобрительно кивнул.  
– Помню его… такой… тихий малый. Симпатичный.  
– Симпатичный, – согласился Атсуши, не в силах удержать улыбку. – Он приходил на наш концерт в Такасаки.  
– Что? – всполошился Имаи. – Когда?  
– В том году. Осенью.  
– Ты не говорил.  
Атсуши вздохнул.  
– Мне было неловко. Ты никогда не расспрашивал о том, что было до, а я никогда не рассказывал. Так что это прозвучало бы странно: знаешь, Ито, тот самый, что был в меня влюблен в школе, спустя почти тридцать лет пришел на концерт…  
– И что? Как?  
– Все еще симпатичный, – усмехнулся Атсуши, и Имаи терпеливо вздохнул. – Он пришел с каким-то парнем… молодым. Не знаю, может быть, сын. Может, любовник. Я, естественно, не стал спрашивать. Поболтали. Обменялись телефонами. Конечно же, он ни разу за год не позвонил.  
– Наверное, ждет, пока позвонишь ты, – проворчал Имаи.  
– Думаю, это просто был жест вежливости. Я не знаю, зачем он приходил. Подозреваю, ему было нужно закрыть какой-то гештальт, и дальнейшее общение это не подразумевало.  
Хисаши помолчал, задумчиво улыбаясь своим мыслям.  
– Может быть, он хотел показать тебя сыну? Или любовнику.  
– В обоих случаях – очень странное стремление.  
– Ты – известная личность. Может быть, Ито чувствует себя значительней, когда вспоминает об этом эпизоде. Вот ты явно вспоминаешь с удовольствием, раз готов трепаться об этом по телевидению.  
Атсуши фыркнул – Имаи явно хотел услышать историю в подробностях, но не собирался говорить об этом прямо. А Атсуши собирался его подразнить, раз он такой деликатный.  
– Я много о чем вспоминаю с удовольствием. В следующий раз могу рассказать о других пикантных эпизодах. Например, как мы с тобой в первый раз поцеловались…  
– Только не это.  
– Это было мило.  
– Это было ужасно неловко. И вообще… ты же сам был против того, чтобы об этом рассказывать.  
– О первом поцелуе?  
– О нас, – сказал Имаи и едва заметно покраснел. Астуши тут же стало стыдно за свои провокации.  
– Ты же знаешь, если бы речь шла только о нас, я бы не возражал. Но это может навредить остальным. Группе. Всем.  
– Я думаю, они были бы не против, если б мы захотели.  
Имаи просто не понимает. Десятки человек, которые уже давно стали им семьей, могли бы потерять работу, проболтайся Атсуши. Иссэй говорил, что с того момента, как он рассказал в интервью о своей ориентации, карьера Der Zibet неуклонно покатилась под гору. Да, участники группы его поддержали, но подверженные предрассудкам люди из «большого бизнеса» отказывались иметь с ними дело, да и поток фанатов начал редеть. Тогда Иссэй принял решение уйти из группы, чтобы дать остальным возможность заниматься музыкой без оглядки на его подмоченную репутацию… Атсуши бросало в панику при одной мысли, что с ними может случиться что-то подобное.  
– ВUCK-ТICK никогда не распадутся, – словно услышав его мысли, сказал Имаи. В его тоне было столько непререкаемой уверенности, что Атсуши сразу же отпустило, он глубоко вдохнул и кивнул.  
– Давай не будем рисковать. Разве так плохо?  
Хисаши покачал головой.  
– Это не у меня потребность публично хвастаться своими победами, – сказал он с усмешкой, и Атсуши с облегчением рассмеялся.  
– Ты ведь не будешь против, если я тебе похвастаюсь сегодня? После… после.  
– Расскажешь мне сказку на ночь?  
– Ага.  
– Только ты так умеешь – в постели с одним рассказывать про другого.  
Ого, а Имаи тоже дразнится.  
– Только ты умеешь в постели со мной слушать про других.  
– Так ты поэтому меня в результате выбрал?  
Атсуши с нежностью посмотрел на него искоса и тихо вздохнул.  
– Нет. У меня были совсем другие причины.  
Имаи опустил глаза, хмыкая и смущенно улыбаясь. Атсуши бросил на него еще один взгляд и сосредоточился на дороге: теперь ему хотелось попасть домой как можно скорее.

Если бы Ито Тетсуя и в самом деле перевелся к ним только на последнем году обучения, эта история, скорей всего, и не случилась бы. Он тоже был застенчивым и наблюдал за Атсуши целый год, пока наконец не подошел после уроков и, запинаясь и дико краснея, не предложил пойти купаться в одно классное место, о котором он недавно узнал.  
Атсуши тогда очень удивился и от неожиданности согласился. Правда, почти сразу же пожалел об этом, потому что было совершенно непонятно, что нужно от него этому парню. Да и плавать он не очень-то любил.  
Место оказалось действительно классное: маленькая речная заводь, с двух сторон укрытая густым кустарником, и пешеходный мост почти над головой, и совершенно никого вокруг, только надрываются от жары цикады.  
Уже очень потом Атсуши понял, насколько грамотным был первый ход: им почти не пришлось разговаривать друг с другом, зато тут они были только вдвоем. Ну и, что немаловажно: им обоим пришлось раздеться. И Атсуши не мог не признать постфактум, что в тот день Тетсуя в плавках выглядел очень хорошо. Тогда он еще не задумывался над такими вещами – его тело выросло и окрепло, как и у сверстников, но он пока не оценивал ни свою, ни чужую внешность. Только немного завидовал чужим крепким мускулам и ловкости, с которой Ито плавал, рассекая сонную гладь заводи. В какой-то момент он неожиданно вынырнул совсем близко, обдал темным взглядом, заправил мокрые волосы за ухо, и Атсуши невольно улыбнулся и отвернулся от летящих в лицо брызг.  
– Здорово же? – спросил Тетсуя подрагивающим голосом, не сводя взгляда с губ Атсуши. Тот моментально почувствовал неловкость от непонятной природы напряжения, повисшего между ними.  
– Здорово, – согласился он и поспешно нырнул сам, вниз, под прохладную воду, здесь было достаточно глубоко, чтобы уйти от чужого тревожащего взгляда.  
Через час плесканий они оба окончательно продрогли и выбрались на берег греться. Тетсуя достал из рюкзака коробку с обедом и жестом предложил Атсуши присоединиться. Было неловко, но уж очень хотелось есть, так что еще полчаса они сидели рядом на расстеленных на камнях рубашках и молча сосредоточенно жевали рисовые колобки, случайно касаясь друг друга влажной прохладной кожей и смущенно улыбаясь.  
Вернулся домой Атсуши в недоумении. Он смутно чувствовал какую-то неправильность, вернее, непривычность, нестандартность ситуации. С ним не то чтобы рвались общаться одноклассники – он считался человеком небезопасным, практически шпаной и едва ли не криминальным элементом, так что никогда не был первым кандидатом в поболтать на перемене или пошататься после уроков. Он не был ни прилежным учеником, ни заводилой, ни популярным парнем – так что не мог понять, для чего он понадобился Ито.  
Тот неплохо учился, был на хорошем счету у учителей, вроде бы дружил с кем-то в классе, не был забитым парией, чтобы искать покровительства хоть кого-нибудь. Рациональных причин приводить Атсуши в свое место и еще кормить потом у него точно не было.  
Но поглядывал он иногда так, что волоски на загривке становились дыбом – Атсуши не мог понять, опасность он чует или… что? С его скудным опытом выбор был не так чтобы велик.  
После этой прогулки они больше не гуляли вместе – Тетсуя предлагал ему еще пару раз какие-то варианты, но Атсуши было не до того: дома были проблемы, в компании были проблемы, ему вообще не хотелось никого видеть в те моменты, когда можно было наконец остаться одному. Так что он выдумывал какие-то дурацкие отмазки, и в какой-то момент Ито отступил и перестал пытаться. Атсуши чувствовал смутный стыд за эту ситуацию, будто бы он что-то пообещал и не выполнил, но он гнал от себя эти мысли. Ито не был одиночкой, у него имелись свои друзья, так что ничего плохого с ним не случится.  
А потом они разошлись на каникулы, и Тетсуя на месяц пропал – он жил не в Фудзиоке, а в какой-то деревне поблизости. За этот месяц Атсуши пару раз зачем-то приходил к той речной заводи, но не купался – просто сидел в тени моста по несколько часов. Он не вспоминал про Ито – других мыслей было полно. Он вообще не думал больше об этой странной симпатии к себе, которая так и не превратилась в дружбу.  
Когда пришлось возвратиться в школу после каникул, они тоже не общались – Ито больше не подходил, а Атсуши этого не замечал, слишком погруженный в свои проблемы.  
У него тогда было слишком много проблем. Компания сэмпаев, с которой он по большей части общался, все больше уходила в отрыв, превращаясь из безобидных бездельников в довольно непредсказуемых и даже опасных хулиганов. Его тянуло к ним как магнитом – с этими людьми он чувствовал свою силу, свою свободу, которой не чувствовал больше никогда. И в то же время мерзкий, воспитанный, животный страх постоянно нашептывал едва слышно: не лезь, не ввязывайся, это опасно, тебе достанется, тебе всегда достается, беги, беги!..  
Чувство самосохранения боролось со страстным желанием выплеснуть годами копившийся стресс и обиды в рискованных выходках. Он поддавался то страху, то куражу, что не добавляло ему авторитета в компании, и понимал, что нужно наконец что-то выбрать, что-то решить со своей жизнью. Но моральных сил решать у него не было, поэтому он просто болтался где угодно, лишь бы не возвращаться домой, не видеть вечно пьяного отца, запуганную мать и злящегося на все подряд брата.  
А потом произошел «инцидент». Глупая выходка, причиной которой стали исключительно его отчаянье и растерянность, но Атсуши попался.  
Он до сих пор помнил усталый и какой-то безнадежный взгляд мамы, когда полицейский привел его домой. Как она взяла тяжелое мокрое полотенце, и Атсуши рефлекторно зажмурился, уверенный, что она хлестнет его по лицу. Он заслуживал.  
Но она просто молча отвернулась и ушла вглубь дома. Он хотел было кинуться за ней и попросить прощения, но полицейский удержал его за плечо, а потом Хироши, явно выведенный из себя, схватил его за чуб и выволок на улицу.  
Брат ругался всю дорогу, пихал в поясницу и раздавал подзатыльники, но Атсуши, кажется, не слышал и не чувствовал ничего. Его жгло мучительным стыдом – мама еще никогда не смотрела на него так. С такой обреченностью и тоской, как на… практически как на отца. Как на еще одно ярмо на своей шее.  
В тот день Хироши оттащил его в ближайшую парикмахерскую и попросил обрить наголо. Чтобы над Атсуши смеялись его друзья с модными прическами, чтобы его больше не принимали в компанию, чтобы его наконец проняло.  
Атсуши сам не знал, что тогда подействовало сильнее: то, что ему действительно было неловко уже общаться с приятелями, или воспоминание о взгляде мамы.  
Он стал стараться. Толком, конечно, ничего не получалось – мотивации учиться все-таки не хватало. Но была по крайней мере мотивация больше не влипать.  
Почему-то после этого случая Ито снова подошел к нему. Позорно лысому и обиженному на весь мир. Атсуши не знал, о чем тот думал. Что сейчас, униженный и отвергнутый, он не станет задаваться и примет дружбу? Или действительно хотел как-то поддержать?  
Атсуши хотел от него отделаться, но… он и правда был теперь совсем один и понятия не имел, чем себя занять после школы, чтобы не возвращаться домой.  
Они с Ито просто гуляли. Тот и сам был не виртуозом общения, поэтому большую часть времени они просто молчали, сидя на берегу речки, шлялись по улицам или ели: Атсуши тоже брал обед из дома, так что – это вышло как-то само сбой, без специального уговора – каждый съедал половину своего, а потом они менялись. Ито мать часто давала с собой онигири с маринованными сливами, и раньше Атсуши такую начинку терпеть не мог, но теперь она плотно ассоциировалась с их прогулками, и маринованные сливы казались невероятно вкусными.  
С Тетсуей было комфортно. Перед ним не нужно было держать марку, прикидываться кем-то, кем он не являлся. Они даже уроки начали делать вместе – сначала в старой удонной, куда старик-хозяин пускал их греться, когда не было других посетителей, а потом, когда потеплело, в уличных беседках. И даже учеба больше не казалась Атсуши такой отвратительной в компании.  
Они так и не сблизились достаточно, чтобы считаться друзьями, просто потому что каждый был скрытным и замкнутым, но было что-то в их общении, что для Атсуши выбивалось за рамки приятельства от нечего делать.  
– Тебе и с такими волосами хорошо, – сказал ему между делом Тетсуя в самом начале, заметив, как Атсуши с отвращением отворачивается от своего отражения в витрине магазина.  
– Это, скорее, вообще без волос, – мрачно ответил Атсуши.  
– Все равно. Ты красивый. Красивым все идет.  
Это прозвучало так небрежно и естественно, как само собой разумеющееся, что Атсуши даже не успел осознать и потребовать объяснений. Просто недоверчиво хмыкнул и пошел дальше.  
Но не забыл.  
Он не считал себя красивым. В общем-то, он и слова такого применительно к себе не понимал. С собственной внешностью у него до сих пор были только проблемы: с детства Атсуши привык слышать слащаво-злорадное: «Какие у тебя глазки! Папочка, наверное, иностранец, да?» – от людей, которые, конечно же, прекрасно знали, кто его отец. Это была чертова деревня, в которой все всех знали. Когда он чуть-чуть подрос, его глаз стали бояться младшие дети, и он привык ни на кого не смотреть, чтобы не спровоцировать рев. А когда он пошел в среднюю школу… Над Атсуши смеялись. Называли женскими именами – так звали каких-то европейских актрис, которых он никогда не видел и видеть не хотел. Может быть, поэтому он и связался с пресловутой «дурной компанией» – там к нему относились просто как к кохаю, всем было плевать на то, как он выглядит, пока он занимал отведенное ему место и делал то, что положено. А в старшей школе его уже побаивались и смеяться не рисковали.  
И тут какой-то парень вот так просто, походя говорит: да ты просто красивый.  
Красивый.  
Он?  
Придя в тот день домой ближе к ночи, Атсуши незаметно утащил у матери маленькое зеркальце и потом битый час разглядывал себя в тусклом свете лампы. Через годами взращенное в себе отвращение, через воспитанное умение не приглядываться, он смотрел на свое лицо, пытаясь понять, что из этого назвал красивым Ито. Эти слишком большие глаза с неприятно-тяжелым взглядом исподлобья? Это слишком широкое лицо с огромными деревенскими скулами? Этот здоровенный нос, похожий на клюв? Этот гигантский рот с вздернутой верхней губой, как у капризной девчонки? Вот это все – красиво?  
Да и вообще – зачем? Зачем ему быть красивым? Без модной статусной прически, которой его лишили, без стильной одежды, на которую у его семьи никогда не было денег, без крутых приятелей за спиной – кем он вообще был? Как он мог себя характеризовать? Что он мог противопоставить всему остальному миру, который постоянно обрушивался на него всей своей тяжестью?  
Он был высоким – но даже в классе на год младше был парень выше него.  
Он был сильным – но не сильней всех. И точно не сильней отца или брата.  
Он был…  
Атсуши отложил зеркало в сторону и сел перед комодом, забитым его детским барахлом: старые книжки, старые кривые-косые рисунки, коробка с переломанными карандашами… В самом низу у задней стенки он нашел то, что искал – сложенную вшестеро и истертую по сгибам цветную иллюстрацию из старого журнала. На ней было лицо девушки – почти девочки. Длинные волосы, крупный рот, большие глаза. В Японии эта девочка, скорей всего, не считалась бы красавицей. Но… но ее признавали красивой достаточно, чтобы печатать фотографии в журналах. Чтобы снимать с ней фильмы. И у Атсуши... правда, совсем слегка… но было с ней что-то общее.  
Он смотрел на журнальную иллюстрацию и на себя в зеркало. Искал общие черты. Морщился, находя различия. Это было будто сдирать корочку с только что поджившей ссадины, а под ней гной, и как ты не морщись, а его нужно выпустить, иначе ранка не заживет.  
В тот вечер он так и не смог смириться с тем, что сказал ему Ито. Но семя сомнения было заронено, и теперь он все чаще думал о себе так. Как о ком-то, кого некоторые люди могут назвать красивым.  
Это переворачивало с ног на голову всю его самооценку. Да и внешняя система ценностей тоже подверглась изменениям: он стал дорожить встречами с Тетсуей. Это был человек, который выделил ему целое большое положительное свойство – просто так, не в обмен на лесть или материальные блага. И Атсуши чувствовал себя обязанным отплатить за это вниманием. Может быть, даже…  
Это не оформлялось в мысль, оставаясь на уровне смутного томления и предчувствий, но Атсуши где-то в глубине себя начал наконец понимать, почему Тетсуя вот уже почти год за ним таскается. Отторжения это понимание не вызвало, даже, скорее, теперь он испытывал какое-то сочувствие и интерес к Ито, опять же, не оформленные.  
Они и так не ссорились никогда, но теперь Атсуши стал особенно следить за своей речью, чтобы ненароком не обидеть. Улыбался, чтобы поддержать, – с разговорами у него все еще было не очень, даже несмотря на то, что они уже много времени провели вместе и привыкли друг к другу. Наоборот, какое-то стеснение в присутствии Ито стискивало грудь. Атсуши было неловко разговаривать, он краснел, отводил глаза и всегда со всем соглашался, с любым его предложением. А Тетсуя, казалось, вел себя так же, как и всегда, но теперь и голос его звучал мягче, и садился он ближе, почти соприкасаясь локтями и бедрами. И внезапно разлюбил онигири с маринованными сливами – теперь он отдавал их все Атсуши, и тот ел, опустив глаза и чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание от странного чувства.  
Решилось все в один день. У Атсуши был день рождения, и он собирался сбежать куда-нибудь, чтобы не оставаться дома – там был другой именинник, с которым ему не хотелось иметь никаких дел.  
Они с Тетсуей встретились у вокзала и сразу же отправились к реке, к «своему месту» – оба решили прогулять школу в честь такого события. Атсуши был в приподнятом настроении, они даже о чем-то болтали и смеялись, поэтому не сразу услышали тарахтение мотоцикла за спиной.  
– Эй, Сакураи! – крикнул кто-то, затормозив в паре метров от них. Атсуши вздрогнул и обернулся. И тут же по привычке огляделся по сторонам – они уже вышли из деревни, и на шоссе кроме них и мотоциклиста никого не было.  
– Привет, Танимура, – сказал Атсуши вежливо. Это был один из его старой компании, они редко общались в последнее время, но и портить отношения было незачем.  
– У тебя, вроде, день рождения сегодня? – Танимура усмехнулся, и Атсуши на секунду онемел от удивления – откуда он знал? Почему он запомнил? Он неловко кивнул, и Танимура лениво перевел взгляд на Тетсую.  
– И ты предпочитаешь проводить его с каким-то гомиком, а не со своими друзьями? – выплюнул он презрительно. Атсуши почувствовал, что краска бросилась ему в лицо, а ладони тут же повлажнели.  
– Ты не знал? – спросил Танимура все тем же мерзким тоном. – А мы вот навели справки, с кем теперь гуляет наш Аччан. Думаешь, почему он не пошел в старшую школу в своей деревне? Потому что там про него уже все знали. А он и у нас решил напакостить, да, гомик?  
Атсуши растерянно оглянулся на Ито – тот стоял, опустив взгляд, на вид абсолютно спокойный, только очень бледный, почти белый.  
– Плохо ты выбираешь друзей, Аччан, – сказал Танимура, хищно осклабившись и не сводя взгляда с Ито. – Заморочил он тебе голову? Ну ничего, все поправимо…  
Атсуши обдало волной паники – он прекрасно знал, к чему ведет Танимура. Ему нужно было выбрать, с кем он, и, естественно, Танимура даже не допускал мысли, что он выберет какого-то «гомика», а не старого приятеля. Атсуши вслух откажется от неприличного знакомства, а потом они вдвоем изобьют Тетсую – старый сценарий, который он наблюдал со стороны не раз, каждый раз испытывая почти физическую боль от жестокости своих друзей. Теперь ему предстояло участвовать в этом самому, и от одной мысли его затошнило.  
– Не надо, – попросил он тихо. Танимура только усмехнулся, спешиваясь.  
– Эту тварь надо проучить, чтобы не лезла к нормальным пацанам…  
Он стремительно шагнул к Ито, сжимая кулаки, не глядя на Атсуши, абсолютно уверенный, что тот присоединится. Но он не мог. Кого угодно, только не того, кто был к нему так добр.  
Атсуши сам не понял, как успел загородить Тетсую собой.  
– Не надо, – сказал он с нажимом. Танимура едва смог затормозить – замер вплотную к нему, нос к носу. И только в этот момент Атсуши понял, что он-то на полголовы выше сэмпая. И явно сильней. И если тот решит продолжать… ему будет, чем ответить.  
Судя по выражению лица Танимуры, он тоже это понял внезапно. И очень разозлился.  
– Значит, так? – усмехнулся он, злобно глядя Атсуши в лицо. – Постой-ка, так ты все знал, да? Ты не просто так с ним гулял? Уже успел поваляться с гомиком, да? И как, он хорош?  
– Уходи пожалуйста, – попросил Атсуши, чувствуя, что его начинает колотить нервной дрожью. Это был скверный признак, в таком состоянии он мог сделать что-то очень неправильное. Наверное, Танимура тоже это почувствовал.  
Он посмотрел в сторону, усмехаясь и разочарованно качая головой, а потом отступил на шаг. И еще на шаг.  
– Эй, гомик, – сказал он, снова садясь в седло своего байка, – если ты думаешь, что в этой школе не узнают, то ты просчитался. Уже завтра будут знать все. Вся Фудзиока. Готовься. Не нужно было портить Аччана. Он не для тебя.  
– А для кого? – внезапно спросил Ито тяжелым голосом. Танимура обидно рассмеялся.  
– Еще узнаешь. Зря ты сюда приехал…  
Мотор мотоцикла взревел, и они снова остались вдвоем.  
Атсуши постоял несколько секунд и сел прямо в пыль дороги – ему казалось, будто из него разом выдернули иголку, на которой он, будто проткнутая насквозь бабочка, извивался последние несколько минут. Ито, поколебавшись, сел рядом – не так близко, как обычно в последнее время.  
– Извини, – сказал он тихо. – Я должен был сказать тебе сразу.  
– Я и так знал, – ответил Атсуши устало. Теперь ему казалось, что он все точно и ясно знал с самого начала.  
Ито судорожно выдохнул, криво усмехаясь.  
– И… ты правда мне нравишься.  
– И это тоже.  
Ито помолчал, а потом придвинулся ближе.  
– У тебя будут неприятности? – спросил он. Атсуши наконец посмотрел на него – горячие глаза, искусанные, яркие губы.  
– Не знаю, – сказал он честно. – А у тебя?  
Ито покачал головой.  
– Мои родители знают. Не в восторге, но… нормально. Отец говорит, это пройдет, когда я вырасту.  
Атсуши неожиданно рассмеялся – нервное напряжение выходило наружу. Он смеялся и смеялся, до слез, и в какой-то момент Тетсуя прижал ладонь к его щеке, повернул к себе и поцеловал.  
Это было простое соприкосновение губ, но Атсуши внезапно закоротило. Он замер, закрыв глаза, и когда Тетсуя поцеловал его чуть более настойчиво, покорно приоткрыл рот, позволяя делать все, что тот хочет.

Никто ничего так и не узнал – буквально на следующий день с бывшей компанией Атсуши случился серьезный «инцидент», после которого несколько из них, и Танимура в том числе, отправились в колонию для несовершеннолетних. То ли он не успел никому рассказать, то ли те, кому он рассказал, не посчитали это важным в свете случившегося.  
Но Атсуши испытывал дичайшее облегчение. И стыд за это облегчение заодно. И странное, почти постоянное головокружение. Ему хотелось все время улыбаться, он трогал свои губы кончиками пальцев и ощущал себя так, как никогда в жизни до этого. Красивым. Желанным. Не одиноким.  
Эйфория продлилась до лета, а потом Тетсуя признался, что его отца по работе переводят в Ниигату. И что он намерен забрать семью с собой… Судя по всему, у них и правда была очень дружная и любящая семья.  
Тетсуя плакал и обещал приезжать, а Атсуши неожиданно для себя чувствовал только легкую грусть и огромную благодарность за эти несколько месяцев. Понятно было, что приезжать в такую даль Тетсуя часто не сможет, тем более, отец собирался отдать его в смешанную школу – вероятно, чтобы он наконец «вырос». Вполне возможно, что он найдет себе там подружку – и это будет нормально. И то, что Атсуши будет какое-то время скучать – это тоже нормально. Ничего страшного не случится.  
Наверное, единственный раз в жизни Атсуши не испытывал никакого ужаса перед грядущим, никакого страха и отчаянья. Он начал целовать Тетсую первым, чтобы успокоить, и они целовались до умопомрачения, а потом делали другие вещи, и было хорошо, и только совсем немного печально.  
Потом Тетсуя уехал, и какое-то время Атсуши было предсказуемо плохо. Он не думал, что ему будет так недоставать постоянной близости с кем-то, ему не хотелось просыпаться, если он знал, что впереди не ждет встреча с Тетсуей… Все летние каникулы он провел, запершись в своей комнате и по большей части плача в подушку. А потом…  
Потом снова началась учеба, и он от нечего делать зашел как-то в гости к Имаи, у которого собирались в тот момент буквально все. Атсуши забредал в его странную комнату с миллионом пластинок и грудами манги еще пару раз, а потом как-то незаметно для себя прижился. Нашел новую компанию. Да так и остался в этой компании на всю жизнь.

– И что, он так ни разу и не приехал? – спросил Имаи. Атсуши покачал головой.  
– Я его больше не видел. Вот, до прошлого года.  
– Ничего себе, – сказал Имаи, неловко посмеиваясь. – Вот это история. Ты был влюблен в него?  
Атсуши с сожалением покачал головой опять.  
– Нет. Но мне было очень хорошо с ним. Наверное, если бы он не уехал… мы какое-то время точно были бы вместе.  
– Обидно, что я не разглядел тебя первым, – неожиданно сказал Имаи, и Атсуши даже рассмеялся от удовольствия.  
– А разве тебя когда-то волновала внешность?  
– А я не про внешность, – ответил Имаи невозмутимо.  
Атсуши замолк, чувствуя, как внутри все сладко сжимается от этих слов.  
– Ты разглядел меня как раз вовремя, – сказал он наконец. – За что я тебе очень благодарен.  
– Ну, ты же не из благодарности мне все эти годы даешь? – поднял бровь Имаи, глядя на него с нежной насмешкой. Атсуши снова рассмеялся.  
– Не только, – ответил он легко. – Есть еще любовь.  
И Имаи, который слышал это слово в его исполнении, пожалуй, слишком часто и уже давно перестал обращать внимание, в этот момент вскинул голову и посмотрел так, что у Атсуши моментально пересохло во рту.  
Год назад он поблагодарил Ито Тетсую от всего сердца. За то, что разглядел. За то, что разбудил.  
И, наверное, за то, что так и не вернулся, и Атсуши смог найти Имаи.  
Он надеялся только, что Тетсуя тоже нашел того или ту, кого действительно полюбил. Он заслуживал счастья.

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан по мотивам этого скрина
>     


End file.
